


知易行难（5）

by kittenhostel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenhostel/pseuds/kittenhostel
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 4





	知易行难（5）

沉默。  
两个人一路上都没在说话，一直到进屋关上门。

李知勋终于忍不住先开口，“珉奎啊……不要不说话……”

“哥有什么想说的吗？”

走在前面的人突然停下转过身，低头看着李知勋，“要解释？还是告诉我要分手和全圆佑在一起？”

李知勋没有抬头，面前的人太高，把他整个笼在阴影里。

“没有……不会和珉奎分手的……我和全圆佑绝不可能再发生什么……”

“真的吗？知勋能做到不动摇吗？”  
金珉奎弯下腰看李知勋的眼睛，然后飞快的起身把外套搭在沙发背上，自己坐下，带着脾气别过脸去。  
李知勋心里发虚，他和全圆佑虽然并没有发生什么实质性的事，但是面对男友这样的不满情绪他依然有愧疚的心悄悄增长，讨好的走过去坐在沙发旁边却不知道该说些什么，一如既往的表达无能，只能拽拽金珉奎的衬衣袖子，试图让他转头过来。

金珉奎虽然总在李知勋面前表现的幼稚和小孩子脾气，但不意味着他真的傻，有针对性的表现给对方他想看到的自己的样子，是抓住对方心理的一种“手段”，前提是，要在自己尚能有理智思考能力的情况下。  
整理了快半个小时的心情在转头又看到李知勋被皙白皮肤衬的殷红的嘴唇的瞬间崩塌。  
“接吻了吗？”金珉奎把大拇指放在李知勋的嘴唇上，“亲了这里？还是这里？”

微微起茧的指腹在唇上带来奇妙的触感。紧接着就感受到虎牙轻轻撕扯的痛感。  
男友熟悉的气息扑面而来。整个人被摁在沙发里，清晰的感觉到金珉奎不算温柔的亲吻中变换了位置，正向跨坐在自己身上，让自己动弹不得，股间被硬物顶着。被紧紧封死的嘴唇因为开始感到呼不上气而流出呜咽声，然后立刻感觉到丰沛的氧气，金珉奎下移伸出舌头舔舐李知勋的嘴唇和下巴，在李知勋因为急促喘息而上下起伏的喉颈间留下密密麻麻的亲吻。

接着向下。  
金珉奎一只手把李知勋的掖进西装裤的衬衣下摆抽出，伸手进去抚摸李知勋的逐渐发烫的身体。  
用牙齿把衬衣扣子解开，顺着脖颈向下亲吻到胸口，舌尖在乳粒边打转。“唔……珉奎……嗯……”李知勋嘴里已经发不出成段的句子，头仰着喘息。

金珉奎却停下来，直起身子，坏心眼的欣赏自己的杰作。

被汗水打湿的头发贴在额前，眼角和鼻子都染着瑰丽的红色，睫毛低垂，带着稀碎的水光，被吻的红肿的嘴唇张着，整个下巴和脖颈都浓艳的泛着红，被咗的一小块一小块的红斑也清晰可见，衬衫领被整个敞开，露出奶白的胸脯和像是被晕开的胭脂一样的乳晕，诱人，也使人怜惜。西裤被顶起，撑出几何形状，金珉奎伸手解开李知勋的皮带，把西裤从他身上褪下。

“李知勋……你把眼睛睁开”，金珉奎伸出一只手在李知勋背后，把他捞起来，“好好看看，现在和你做爱的人是谁，你男朋友是谁……”

“珉奎……”李知勋喘着粗气和金珉奎对视，主动伸手去摸他的皮带，被金珉奎把手拽住，一点一点包裹着李知勋的手解开自己的皮带，握住滚烫的性器。

意外的突然害羞，明明不是第一次了，李知勋吞咽口水的动作被金珉奎立刻捕捉到，又俯下身去开始一个绵长的亲吻。

其实远比嘴上说的更温柔。

手没有闲着，伸进李知勋的内裤，用手先帮李知勋解决，李知勋瑟缩的颤抖，因为快感止不住的发出呻吟，一只手攥着背下靠枕的一角，一只手紧紧扒着金珉奎的肩膀，“珉奎……”终于把滚烫的精液洒落在内裤上，然后瞬间感到冷意，因为金珉奎几乎在同时就拉下了李知勋的内裤，一根手指混合着精液插进李知勋的后穴，猝不及防被侵入的李知勋霎时拱起后背，拖出更令人把持不住的呻吟，“啊嗯…珉奎……”又被加入的第二根手指干脆逼出哭声。

“这才到哪里呢，知勋先别急着哭……”凑在耳边说着令人面赤的话，手指在肠肉间搅动发出咕叽咕叽的水声，小穴因为刺激而自动缩收，尾骨打颤。

“珉奎……”

“哥想要了吗”恶趣味的换成了敬语，又添了第三根手指进入，“不到这个程度的话会痛啊，哥知道我吧……”  
贴心的取了抱枕垫在李知勋背后，伸手扶着李知勋雪白的臀肉，把自己的性器顶在湿润的穴口，挤压感和快感同时袭来，还有背上被李知勋猛的抓紧的轻微痛感。  
三根手指的宽度似乎依旧不足以容纳金珉奎性器的大小。性器的不断没入和抽出让李知勋发出不成调的呻吟，“慢一点……珉奎……慢……啊……”双手都死死的扒着金珉奎的后背，像是落水濒死的人紧紧的抱着求生的大树，双腿不自觉的夹紧金珉奎的腰，头皮发麻。  
敏感点被一下又一下的撞击，李知勋已经失去所有理智，断断续续叫着金珉奎的名字。金珉奎健康的小麦色皮肤搭着李知勋雪白的手臂极不协调，但是因为除了肤色以外更鲜明的形体差，让李知勋整个人都被金珉奎包裹住。整个客厅泡在淫靡的喘息叫喊声中，甜腻的水声和肉体碰撞的声音似乎更加激励了金珉奎，一手把着李知勋的腰进行着幅度更大的抽插动作，发出闷哼。

“能让哥这样的只有我……知道吗”，吃醋生气让金珉奎迸发出更多的侵略性荷尔蒙，“以前怎么样我管不着……以后哥只能给我操……听到没有”随着语气加重的还有动作。  
李知勋腰间发软，脚趾都蜷缩起来，语气也委屈起来，“嗯……给珉奎……啊……轻一点……”金珉奎抚摸着李知勋被完全浸湿的大腿内侧换了更容易进出的位置，拉开小腿让李知勋坐在自己身上，变换着方向进行动作，让性器更加深入。

咸腻的亲吻和耸动的臀部把李知勋推送至极致。“啊……啊……珉奎……”高潮后的李知勋意识涣散，却被还没到达顶峰的金珉奎反复揉捏，口中流出变调的呻吟，汗和体液混合在一起，像玩偶般被金珉奎肆意摆弄，下体不断摩擦仿佛燃烧般的快感快将他侵蚀。  
终于金珉奎也到达高潮，环着已经瘫软成泥的李知勋，留下细密的亲吻。

沙发已经全然不能看了，金珉奎像抱着小猫一样圈抱着李知勋去浴室清洗。

“哥明天是周末？”  
“嗯……”  
“所以不上班吧？”

所以现在睡还早。


End file.
